


Un gato llamado Garbanzo

by Bec_de_Lievre



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, Fluff, From friends to lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, McCoy has a bicycle, Rejection, Slash, Some Humor, Spock has a cat, Starfleet Academy, Unrequited Love, spones - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 20:24:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12283764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bec_de_Lievre/pseuds/Bec_de_Lievre
Summary: El reciente divorcio ha dejado a McCoy en la calle, lo que lo lleva a pedir al vulcano pasar un par de meses en su casa mientras su situación económica y emocional se regulariza. Spock, por supuesto, no tiene problema en echarle la mano a un viejo y querido amigo, pero no está muy seguro de que su gato vaya a ser muy receptivo a la idea.





	Un gato llamado Garbanzo

**Author's Note:**

> Una historia ligera para corazones sensibles, ansiosos de ternura, humor y dolor a partes iguales. Sí, señores. Como se lee.
> 
> No es la gran trama, ni tiene una gran filosofía detrás. Nadie aquí está jugando a reescribir Ana Karenina. Sólo son el montón de cotidianidades que ocurren entre dos personas mientras van cayendo en la cuenta de que están enamorándose.

Garbanzo era el nombre del gato de Spock, tenía tres años ya con él. Era grande, gordo y peludo. Y un «pequeño bastardo», como lo había calificado Jim tras tres fallidos intentos de ganárselo.

Lo había encontrado en una caja abandonado de camino a su nuevo apartamento en San Francisco, cerca de los cuarteles de la Flota Estelar. Lo "habían" sería más apropiado de decir. Porque quienes realmente acudieron a su agotado maullido y se detuvieron para ir en su búsqueda, fueron McCoy y Sulu.

—Deberías quedártelo —le había sugerido McCoy a un dubitativo Spock que miraba al animal, mientras él se encargaba de examinarlo con su tricorder—. Tener una mascota siempre viene bien para la salud mental y emocional.

—No creo que hayas jugado tu mejor carta al decir eso —le dijo Sulu, entre risas.

No, claro que no, pero McCoy les ignoró a ambos. La decisión estaba tomada, al fin y al cabo: Spock tendría un gato para hacerle compañía en su nuevo apartamento, y no se hablaba más. Pero aún faltaba algo:

—Necesita un nombre.

—¿Y si lo llamamos «Ai»?

—¿A.I.? ¿Como en Artificial Intelligence? —preguntó McCoy a Sulu, haciendo un mohín—. ¡Vaya nombre!

—No. Como «Ai» en japonés. Significa «amor». Va bien para un gato tan adorable.

McCoy puso los ojos en blanco.

—Olvídalo. Dudo que al duende siquiera le parezca un nombre apropiado.

Vaya, pensó Spock, ¿ahora su opinión sí que importaba? Pero McCoy estaba en lo cierto, el nombre no era de su remoto agrado. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de querer quedarse con el animal, del que por cierto tenía nula idea de cómo tratar. Había tenido un sehlat en su infancia, pero la amarga experiencia de su pérdida le hubo quitado las ganas de volver a tener algún ser vivo bajo su cuidado.

—Su pelaje es amarillo —apuntó Sulu—, podríamos llamarlo «Kiiro». O quizás «Taiyou».

—No me digas, ¿otro nombre en japonés? —resopló McCoy con ironía—. ¿Y qué significa? _¿Amarillo?_

—Sí. Y «Taiyou», sol.

—Sulu, basta. De verdad, no quiero conocer el criterio con el que nombrarás a tus hijos —McCoy acarició las pequeñas orejas del gato, y se puso a observar los alrededores en búsqueda de inspiración—. A ver, pensemos. ¿Qué va bien con el duende? No puede ser cualquier cosa, tiene que ser pronunciable.

Otra vez McCoy había hablado como si él no estuviera allí escuchándolos. Spock levantó la ceja, y de paso, un poco la voz para hacerse oír de una buena vez.

—No creo que...

McCoy lo interrumpió, viendo con atención al reflejo del vulcano sobre el vidrio del escaparate del que parecía un supermercado abandonado. Estaba repleto de raídos carteles con variedad de ofertas, lo que le pareció a Spock, por cierto, un gran despropósito.

—Oh, Spock. Por favor, déjanos pensar. ¿Quieres? Oh —los ojos azules de McCoy se abrieron, de pronto, muy amplios—, lo tengo. ¡Maldita sea, lo tengo! ¡Garbanzo! Se llamará Garbanzo.

Sulu se llevó la mano a la cara.

—Madre mía, McCoy. Creo que ahora soy yo quien no quiere conocer el criterio con el que nombrarás tú a tus futuros hijos.

McCoy lo miró con los ojos hechos un par de rendijas.

—Te crees muy listo, ¿no? —sonrió con autosuficiencia—. Jo ya se ha encargado de ello, para que lo sepas. Joanna, si tenemos una niña. David, si es niño.

—Qué aburridos suenan esos nombres —admitió Sulu—. Creo que prefiero los que a ti te da por poner.

¿Aburridos? Spock no estaba seguro de poner juzgarlo. Para él los nombres humanos eran sólo nombres, palabras. Sonidos sencillos que se utilizaban para identificar o caracterizar a quienes se nombraban con ellos. Difícilmente podía calificarlos, por lo tanto, y aún más raramente conocía su procedencia o significado. Sabía que «Peter» significaba «Piedra», que «James» tenía origen bíblico, por ejemplo; y que «Leonard» remitía a la fuerza y ferocidad de los leones, pero poco más. Garbanzo, sin embargo, sonaba mejor que cualquiera de los que Sulu había dado con anterioridad.

Así que Garbanzo se llamó, pero Spock, en ese momento, todavía no se decidía en quedárselo.

Fue una cosa la que lo decidió.

—No te deshagas de él —le dijo McCoy, cuando él y Sulu estaban por marcharse de su departamento, luego de un largo día ayudándolo a poner orden en él—. Ese gato no estaba allí por casualidad, alguien lo abandonó a su suerte en esa caja. Dale una oportunidad, ¿quieres? Ser rechazado no le viene bien a nadie. Ni siquiera a un gato.

Spock se quedó sin palabras, y sin aire. McCoy era bien conocido en la Academia por ser un cínico y un zalamero de primera. Nunca había tenido la fortuna de experimentar sus chantajes, pero si eso era un chantaje o un truco para persuadirlo, él no podía saberlo a ciencia cierta. El médico parecía sincero en su consternación por el bienestar del animal, sus ojos estaban ensombrecidos y a él no le quedó de otra que aceptar para sus adentros, la responsabilidad de su futuro cuidado.

Y así fue que Garbanzo se quedó.


End file.
